


if you play it right

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Murder, Resurrection, Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you play it right

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warning(s):** Non-explicitly descriptive sex, character death (but not really), murder, mentions of blood,  
>  **Author's Note(s):** Originally I posted this on my separate samifer writing blog but I thought I would freshen it up a little bit and post it here. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to Anne for looking it over! Title from "Do You Mind" by The XX.
> 
> Listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xoMkHEJjds) please~

“One thousand years of bad luck, you can’t live through that on earth now can you? Not without letting him in,” the dream says.

-

“I have these nightmares.”

“And sometimes, they come true.”

-

Sam thought saying ‘Yes’ would be like a poison, flowing through him until every part of him is dead. Something dead left for another lifeless thing to crawl inside. To keep it safe.

He laughs at the idea.

But if Sam and Lucifer have one thing in common, which they don’t, which they do, it’s that neither has felt so alive then the first time their skin touched. When Sam sees blinding nothing and feels his skin tremble with energy. When Lucifer wants like he wanted freedom and wanted the sky. The dream falls and Sam still doesn’t know what it really feels like to say yes but he thinks he may have gotten it wrong the first time.

-

“Sam, of course, is an abomination.”

-

In this dream the first thing Sam hears is Ruby telling him, “You’re getting better, Sam.”

Fast-forward, He’s sitting in the impala, hiding it from Dean, scratching at his skin to keep his bluff. Fast-forward, angels are dicks that would rather blow up a town then let them try to save it. Sam starts to lose faith. Fast-forward, Dean knows. Dean knows. _Dean knows_. Fast-forward, Sam’s at a family reunion with everyone there including Alistair. Sam recognizes what he is as it spills out from the cuts on his body. Fast-forward, Ruby tells him she doesn’t have enough blood and Sam calls her a liar. Fast-forward, the church echoes with screams and a voice that _sings_ golden eyes. Lilith is standing at the altar.

Sam feels like some sort of Juliet covered in everyone else’s blood. And when Lilith’s blood flows into Lucifer’s mouth he wakes up from poisoned slumber. When they kiss the world is shadowed in Lucifer’s blinding light.

The last thing Sam hears in this dream is his own voice saying, “Yes.”

-

Sam wishes Dean could understand a lot of things.

“But he doesn’t need to,” a serpent whispers into his ear, “I understand everything. I know everything.”

Sam scoffs, holding onto the dream only so that he can get _some_ sleep, “You don’t know everything, you’re not God.”

The serpent smiles, too close to Sam, breathe ghosting the shell of his ear.

“I don’t need to be God to know you.”

-

It’s an abandoned house with rigidity floorboards and a leaking roof that Lucifer says his own yes. Yes to Nick being gone, yes to Sam’s mouth, yes to his crooking fingers.

The rain patters on the roof, drips onto the floor where there are holes in it. Lucifer pulls Sam, closer, rocking back as Sam rocks forward, and with barely any clarity Sam thinks that maybe he wants to run away with Lucifer. That maybe he’s just crazy enough to ask, that maybe he’s in love.

It was when he was walking along the side of the road—trying to hitchhike to his next town, his next new start—and looked up to see Lucifer leaning against a lamppost, Sam thinks. That’s when he fell. The light illuminating Lucifer’s frame, dancing in his eyes.

Sam’s always wondered if there was ever an angel that wanted to save him.

-

Sam lies because Lucifer doesn’t and one of them has to. And Sam hurts Lucifer because one of them has to. And he carves into Lucifer’s chest so that his grace rips out of him because one of them had to.   

-

A rose bush, Sam dreams, and Lucifer smiles and tells him all of the names the flower had and has. The colors, the types, keeps telling him these things as Dean’s neck snaps under their foot. Sam mentions to him that Lucifer should let him have control for an hour; he needs to find a bouquet of roses for Lucifer. When Lucifer asks what they would be for Sam just says because he loves him.

Sam likes the way Lucifer makes him smile.

-

Castiel tells Dean that Lucifer has gone completely off the radar. The apocalypse goes on, albeit it’s messier, so Dean keeps hunting. Keeps fighting. Keeps going.

He hasn’t seen Sam in two years.  

-

They end up in the same town and at the same diner and Dean doesn’t need the double take to make sure it’s Sam but he does need time to take everything in.

Sam has more scars then he remembers with some etched into his face which is tanned and bearded and brighter. He smiles and Dean is reminded of how much he misses his brother. Regrets letting Sam walk away after War. Regrets letting them grow apart. Regrets a lot of things. They all end up buried deeper.

They sit down in a booth by the window, ordering something to drink before talking. At first it’s nonsense, just little things to get used to one another. It doesn’t take long. For them it never has.

“There have been a lot of attacks on demons lately,” Dean admits, ripping off a piece of napkin to play with between his fingers.

Sam raises an eyebrow.

“So? That’s not very alarming.”

Dean shakes his head, looking up, “It is when it’s an average of twenty demons dead in every town following route sixty-six from Chicago.”

Sam whistles low, “Good hunters.”

Dean frowns at his brother because he only knows one person even close to that good.

“Are you back in the game, Sam?”

Sam blinks and almost answers before stopping and looking over Dean’s shoulder when the bell above the door rings. Dean turns his head around.

-

For a moment Sam is Meg again. Thinking about a father he’s never seen. One he’s never spoken to. But he knows that his voice is beautiful, that he’s beautiful, and that his love will make Sam beautiful.

Sam feels bad for Meg, because she’ll never see how beautiful Lucifer is when he screams, when the sky fills with his light. The way his eyes look closed or how cold Lucifer’s lips are when Sam places a princely kiss on them.

-

For another moment Sam is Dean. And he’s also John. Looking up at bright light, looking down at a cold body.

He worries, panics, that he did something wrong. The sigils must have been wrong, he must have carved the blade too close.

It’s a tense and long minute.

-

The way he walks in, still graceful but humanly heavy. The marks on his neck that haven’t faded away. The sunburn on his cheeks and the back of his neck along with the scar peaking just above his shirt. That’s how Dean can tell.

 Lucifer is human but he still grins at Dean in the same way that Dean always pictured the Devil would.

-

Sam dreams of worn black leather seats, a beat up car, a road, a brown leather jacket, and doesn’t know anyone who could fill that spot other than Dean.

But Lucifer will wear black, the dream says. And Sam is okay with it then.


End file.
